(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a flow passage network and a flow passage network using the same, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a flow passage network and a flow passage network for minimizing energy loss occurring during fluid flow.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Fluid flow systems have been developed throughout the history of mankind over a long period of time. For example, there are agricultural irrigation canals, urban water and sewage passages, transport passage systems of industrial estates, etc. Further, small-scale bio-chips and blood circulation systems of human bodies can also be complex forms of flow passage networks.
Existing flow passages for transporting fluids have been manufactured while emphasizing a proper function of “fluid transport”, and during manufacturing thereof, factors such as materials, spatial limits, processing techniques, and transport distances rather than geometric factors for network organization or branching of flow passages have been considered as important elements.
Particularly, even given that manufacturing microchannel networks corresponding to flow passages of various bio-chips, DNA chips, micro-mixers, and μ-TAS (total analysis systems) having been spotlighted recently, optimization based on a viewpoint of a geometric factor or transport energy has been ignored. In this case, much flow loss occurs due to inefficiency of fluid transport.
Further, such flow passages cause an abnormal flow phenomenon such as flow separation and secondary flow due to inappropriate geometric factors, thereby making smooth flow difficult and increasing flow loss.
Most of all, in view of an entire flow passage system, flow loss causes a great deal of energy loss. Therefore, a geometrically manufacturing method for improving an inefficient flow passage system is necessary.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.